50 Shades of Mei
by TotallyNotKent
Summary: Someone mentioned 50 Shades of Mei. I took up the liberty of creating this. A change in direction, i dont know how people will react, lots of broken hearts. Just a day in the YuzuxMei world. *Warning* Erotic.
1. chapter 1

"Honestly...that Yuzu. She's always late coming home." Mei whispered to herself.

"Yuzu's not here yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, well I left her food in the fridge, I'll be out to go get some stuff, be sure she's home before you go to bed okay Mei?"

"Okay."

Mom removes her apron and hangs it up, and heads for the door with her bag.

"Alright, I'll be going then. Bye Mei!"

"I need to find a way to punish Yuzu, make sure she's going to come home on time... if I'm not enough...then..."

Yuzu bit her lip at the thought of it. Yuzu's punishment, it thrilled her. She went inside their room and prepared for the night.

click*

All the lights were off, Yuzu tried to close the door as soft as she could.

"Mei and Mom should be asleep by now..."

Yuzu removed her shoes and tiptoed towards her room. She slowly opened the door, but to her surprise Mei wasn't in bed. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all.

"That's strange she'd usually-"

Something grabs Yuzu. Their hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, the other hand ran along her body, tracing her curves. The muffled noises excited Mei.

She whispered in Yuzu's ear.

"Such a naughty girl...coming home late...not saying anything...you're not seeing anyone else are you?"

Yuzu removed Mei's hand from her mouth and turned to face her. But instead of retaliation, she watched as Mei, licked her fingers clean of her Yuzu's saliva, her fingers and eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"M-Mei?"

"Oh my...Yuzu" Mei stepped towards her. "You need to be..." She lifts Yuzu's hand up, slowly pushes her finger, that has the ring that they have to match, down her mouth. Yuzu bit her lip, her heart was racing, she was in ecstasy.

Mei pushes the finger so deep, it disappeared.

She pulled off the ring with her mouth and spat it out onto the floor.

"Punished."

"Mei...that ring-"

"Is a sign of our love...but what I'm about to do to you...isn't love..."

Yuzu was drowning in ecstasy. She couldn't say no. Mei's gaze focused on her body, it was embarrassing, but it felt great. Mei tied Yuzu's hands together with her necktie. The silky restraint felt great against her wrists.

"No more talking..."

Mei's whispers were sweet and cold. It made Yuzu shiver in pleasure.

Mei took her own necktie and tied it around Yuzu's mouth, the sensation made Yuzu drool uncontrollably. She could taste Mei from the tie. Mei proceeded to put on a blindfold on Yuzu and ran her fingers along her inner thighs, gripping her in between.

The muffled squeal of pleasure, The love juices flowing out of Yuzu onto Mei's fingers.

"Like a bear caught in a trap..."

Mei pushed her finger down Yuzu's throat.

"Clean it."

Yuzu nodded accordingly. She lapped up Mei's wet fingers like a dog. Her fingers tasted different, there was faint sweetness from them. She wanted it even more. She licked every inch of her finger, running her tongue in between each one. Mei pushed her fingers deeper, making her gag.

"You're such a naughty girl...but...it's getting late...I need to get early tomorrow, maybe I should just leave you like this, all tied up. If only you were home earlier..." Mei chuckled softly.

"Mmm. M-Mmm"

"What was that?"

Mei ungagged her.

"More..." Yuzu said weakly.

Mei lifted Yuzu's chin up and kissed her.

"Beg..."

Yuzu whispered. "More...I want more... please..."

"You're such a naughty girl..."

And Mei gagged her once more.

"You were always such a rule breaker...not following dress code...hair code...behavioral misconduct...I was envious of you..."

Mei leaned in close to her neck.

"You left such a hard mark to cover...it was embarrassing to walk around school with a hickey... but it turned me on..."

Mei licked her neck gently. Yuzu's body twitched at the feeling. Mei wandered her hands all over Yuzu's body, unhooking her bra, lifting her shirt up, and staring at her bare chest in the moon light.

"I'm jealous of your...body..."

Mei bit her lip. She wanted her. Yuzu was at her mercy. Mei could feel her warmth emanating from her. And lower she went. Her tongue ran down her neck, down between her breasts, down her stomach, so slowly and passionately.

Yuzu's moaning grew more louder and more erotic. Mei's tongue made its way back up, slowly towards Yuzu's breasts. Yuzu's breathed harder as she got closer to her nipples, and when it did. She exploded. Mei grabbed her by her gag and pulled her close.

"Shhhhh...unless...you want Mom to wake up...is that what you want?"

Yuzu shook her head.

"Good girl..."

Mei went back to her previous venture. Her tongue, rounded her nipple making it hard, her licking was enthralling. Her left hand was caressing her other nipple. It wasn't long before Mei started sucking. Her tongue twirled passionately, she bit and pulled, drawing shameful, muffled squeals from Yuzu.

While Mei's mouth worked her breasts, she started unbuttoning Yuzu's pants.

"Mmm...so shameless..."

Mei slid her hand into Yuzu's pants and felt her quiver.

"MMMMMHHMM!!"

This time she didn't stop Yuzu's moans. Yuzu's back arched at the instantaneous wave of pleasure that swarmed her.

"So... wet..."

Mei pulled out her hands and licked her fingers.

"So... sweet..."

Mei removed Yuzu's pants.

"Don't tell me you went to school wearing something so shameless..."

Yuzu was wearing a lacy, white, thong.

Mei removed them and pressed it up to her nose. Inhaling the musk. She licked her panties and put them in her mouth. She could taste Yuzu's juices. She couldn't take it anymore.

Mei turned Yuzu over and put her head down -waist up. Mei started longingly at Yuzu's dripping wet, pink flesh. She glanced over at Yuzu's face, her tongue was out, salivating on the sheets and gag.

Mei reaches out and touched Yuzu's flesh and again Yuzu's uncontrollably quivering, sent a wave of malice through Mei. Yuzu felt Mei's cold smirk.

"Mmmmhh-MMMHHH!!!"

Mei buried her face in Yuzu's flesh, her tongue felt amazing against her.

Yuzu's moans became much louder and she was struggling to hide it. Mei put her hands on Yuzu's butt and gripped it, spreading it, spanking it. Her hands left bright red marks on her soft supple skin.

Mei pulled away and spat on it and went back to eating Yuzu out. Yuzu was in heaven. The feeling had overtaken her. She was brought back to the moment when Mei pushed in two fingers inside her.

Her fingering was rapturous, but to Mei it wasn't enough. She paired her fingering with her tongue and annihilated Yuzu. Mei pressed her nose against Yuzu's other hole. Taking a massive whiff. Her hot breath exhaling against Yuzu's flesh. Mei moves her tongue upwards, her eyes went past her buttocks and saw that the blindfold began becoming undone and for a split second. Yuzu locks eyes with Mei and Mei begins rimming her. Mei watched her face writhe in pleasure. Mei watched as Yuzu's eyes rolled back. Her fingers still working her.

Mei then propped herself up gazed into Yuzu's eyes and her fingering suddenly turned into a drilling. Her eyes didn't break away from hers as she became faster and faster.

 _I'm cumming! I'm cumming!_

Yuzu wanted to scream. But she couldn't make a single noise. She could hear Mei's wet fingers sloshing her insides. But before she could finish Mei pulls her fingers out for a second and full force spanks her pussy.

Yuzu's eyes widened, her body shook uncontrollably, her breathing had stopped as she squirted all over Mei, her hand and clothes, the bed. She soaked it all in her juices.

Mei removed her restraints and blindfold.

"Look at the mess you've made...clean it up this instant..."

"Y...y...yes, M-Mei..."

Yuzu leaned over to Mei and licked her face clean, she licked her fingers and kissed her passionately.

"Don't come home late again..."

The two fell over on the bed and fell fast asleep.

 **The next day.**

"You guys are up nice and early."

Yuzu waddles out of their room, grabs Kuragomo and sits down. She didn't look Mei in the eye and fiddled with the bear's paws.

 _Aaaaahhh! What do I say? Why is she so calm? Is she pretending like nothing happened at all?_

Mei finished her breakfast and showered. And the day proceeded like normal.

 _She hasn't said a word to me the entire day! What happened last night? I'll make sure to ask her when I get home!_

Yuzu made her way home thinking about the previous night and how she wanted more of it.

"I'm home!"

Yuzu removed her shoes and walked in.

"Oh, I was gonna wrap your dinner up, I thought you'd be late again."

 _Late?_

The word made Yuzu shake. She bit her lip to stop herself.

"Well Mom isn't home yet and if you still want to eat it go ahead, I need to go to bed early, I have a student council meeting tomorrow morning."

With that Mei disappeared behind the bedroom door.

 _What the hell!?!? She's so confusing! That's it! I'm confronting her!_

Yuzu stormed in after Mei.

"Hey Mei! What's up with you?! What was that last night!?"

"Are you sure you want to be shouting at me?"

"Wh-what?"

Yuzu felt goosebumps from what she said.

"Wh-what are you talking about!? I want to know why you did that to me last night!"

"I wanted to punish you for coming home late so often..." Mei pushed Yuzu up against the door. "And today, you were such a good girl, you weren't late..."

"S-s-stop it..."

"Oh...are you sure? I was going to reward you for being such a good girl..."

The words was enough to make Yuzu's knees buckle.

Mei pressed her lips against Yuzu's and licked the door behind them before carrying her onto the bed.

"Ready for your reward?"

"Yes..." Yuzu replied.

The end(?)


	2. Ties that bind

"Chapter 2: Ties that bind"

Yuzu kept thinking of that night. How surreal it all was. Yuzu salivated at the thought of being utterly helpless underneath Mei. The feeling of being Mei's drove her crazy.

The whistle of the kettle filled the air.

"Oi, Yuzu, the water is done."

"Oh sorry, Harumin... I wasn't paying attention."

"You okay? You had a weird smile on your face."

"U-uh y-yeah...ha ha. Just thinking about... stuff..."

Harumin looked at Yuzu quizzically for a moment before returning to her work.

"Anyway, you better pass these make-up exams or Mei's going to be upset with you."

Harumin continued "from what I saw she's not even speaking to you, not even in school."

If only Harumin knew...

"I knowwww...you don't have to remind me."

click*

"I'm home..."

Mei removed her shoes before stepping inside.

"Oh! Mei, welcome home! Harumin is here to help me study for my make-up exams."

"Oh..."

There was an underlying tone of sadness in her voice.

"That's good...you better pass, Mom's going to be upset if you don't."

Yuzu looked down at her feet and shuffled on the spot, she fidgeted with her hair, red-faced and excited, she whispers "if I pass..."

Mei grabs her by the collar, pulls her close and whispers.

"Yes...you'll get a reward..."

 _Aaahhh! Her voice makes me quake. I can't imagine what she'd do to me if I pass... and if I don't maybe I'll get punished too... It's a win win for me!_

"Don't even think of failing..."

Yuzu looked flustered. She pulled away from Mei and returned to Harumin who had her head down in work.

"Okay... let's get started."

Mei went to the kitchen fridge to get her dinner, she looked over at Harumin and Yuzu, smiling and giggling at each other.

 _Aren't they supposed to be studying?_

Mei opened the fridge door and took out her dinner, on it there was a note that read 'lots of love from, Yuzu' with a heart.

 _Is this necessary?_

She put it down on the counter and looked at Yuzu and Harumin again.

 _They look like they're enjoying each other's company..._

A tinge of jealousy washed over Mei. The way Yuzu laughed, the way Yuzu smiled, the way she looked at Harumin. She wanted it. She wanted Yuzu all for herself. Mei imagined what it would be like if she caught Yuzu with someone else. Would she stop them? Would she join them? The thought of someone else making love to Yuzu for some reason... excited Mei.

Mei began touching herself behind the counter. She stared at Yuzu and Harumin.

 _What if?..._

Mei imagined Harumin pinning her down on the kitchen table... tasting what she had tasted, feeling what she had felt, touching what she had touched. Mei's movements became faster and harder.

 _You're mine, Yuzu... I won't let Harumin have you..._

Mei muffled her moaning as she finished, her fingers dripping on to the kitchen floor.

 _Yuzu..._

Mei took out her phone that Yuzu gave her as a present and took a photo of herself licking her fingers and another photo of drenched panties under her skirt. Mei hesitated for a moment before sending Yuzu the photos.

 _Look at me Yuzu..._

b-rrrring*

The chime on Yuzu's phone went off. Yuzu's picked up her phone and read the notification.

 _A message from Mei? With 2 attachments?_

"Mei, you're only behind us, why do you have to text me?"

Yuzu opened Mei's message.

"What could you possibly-"

The photos silenced Yuzu quickly. She didn't know what to make of them.

 _What is this?! I thought she didn't know how to use phones!_

Yuzu looked back at Mei who was drooling on the counter, breathing heavily.

Yuzu turned bright red. One part because of Mei another knowing Harumin was right next to her. She watched Mei for moment before returning to Harumin.

"Hey are you okay, Yuzu? You're all red."

"Uh...y-yeah...just a little warm."

Mei took her plate and left the kitchen and disappeared without saying a word, into their bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay? You should probably lie down."

"No no no- I'm okay. Really..."

"Hmmm...go lie down in your bed, I'll get you more tea and something warm to eat."

Harumin got up and went to the kitchen and Yuzu went to her room, where Mei was waiting for her, on the bed with only a shirt on and nothing else.

"M-Mei! What if Harumin sees this?!"

"I'd let her watch..."

Harumin stepped in the small puddle that Mei left behind.

 _Oh gross... what is this stuff? It's kind of 'slimy' did Mei spill something? And why didn't she clean it up? Who knew that conformist was clumsy..._

Harumin cleaned up the 'puddle' and made Yuzu a fresh cup of tea. She looked around for anything she could bring her and saw Kumagoro and her phone.

 _I'm sure she'd like to hug Kuma... I wonder if she's seeing someone... hehehe maybe she got a naughty text from him and that's why she looked red._

She went over to the table picked up Kumagoro and Yuzu's phone.

 _Hmmm... I'm curious. I know her password, screw it why not?_

click*

 _Let's see what skeletons you're hiding in your_ -

Harumin dropped Kuma. And stared at the screen slack-jawed.

 _M-Mei!? What is this?! What is going on?! Is Yuzu...?_

Harumin ran over to Yuzu's bedroom door and peeked inside. The sight that lay before her forced her to cover her own mouth.

Yuzu was crawling towards a spread eagle Mei with a look of a drug addict on her face. Mei spotted Harumin looking into the small opening the door had made.

Mei smiled at her, bit her lip, and pushed Yuzu's head down.

 _Y-Yuzu and Mei are..._


	3. Resolve

Harumin found it hard to walk the school corridors with Yuzu ever since she found out about her relationship with Mei.

Harumin passed by the principal's office and overheard Mei and her grandfather talking.

It was faint but Harumin could just about make out what was being said.

 _The arranged marriage proposal has come through... this will be your final night with your step-family. This will undoubtedly make that Yuzu-girl upset. Please. Make her understand._

Harumin froze.

 _Mei is getting married to someone?!_

"Hey! Harumin! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

It was Yuzu. Dressed like she always was, smiled like she always did.

"What are you even doing here?"

 _Yuzucchi..._

Harumin ran over and hugged her.

"Hey... what's gotten into you? I can't find you then you suddenly come running back to me?"

 _I'm sorry... I'm sorry Yuzu... I'm sorry Mei._

"Come on, the Make-Up exams are tomorrow and I don't want to fail."

Yuzu grabbed Harumin by the hand and dragged her off.

Harumin held back tears.

 _I'm sorry Mei... I don't want to see her cry._

Harumin couldn't focus. Constantly spacing out. Yuzu was hard at work, Harumin knew why. Was this jealousy? She never felt this way towards Yuzu before. She looked happy, she looked genuinely happy. But Harumin knew, this happiness wouldn't last.

 _I can't bear to see you cry..._

"Harumin, you've been staring at me for a while... don't tell me you've fallen in love with me?"

"I don't know..."

Yuzu was taken aback by the answer.

"W-woah... I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry... I was just joking..."

 _Yuzu..._

"Hey... Yuzu?"

"What?"

"Can... I... kiss you?"

"Wh-what?! Harumin!?"

"Listen... I just want to know something..."

"What could you possibly want to know!?"

"I want to know if I love you..."

"Harumin... what's gotten into you?"

 _I don't know... don't ask me that... you don't get to ask me that..._

Harumin stood up, knocking her chair over and before Yuzu could say anything. She sealed her lips with hers.

Warm, soft and sweet. This wasn't love... it was jealousy, it was hate, hate for herself, hate for Mei, hate for Yuzu. Hate for Yuzu falling in love, hate for Yuzu's stupidity, hate for her sadness when Mei disappears. Hate for her hate.

 _Why... why... you don't feel anything towards me... you've known her for less time... she's your step-sister... no ones going to accept your love for each other... so why won't you accept mine?_

 _Yuzu... leave her before it's too late..._

Their lips parted for only a few seconds.

"I won't ever leave you, Yuzu..."

Harumin pressed her lips against Yuzu's once more.

 _Why is Harumin doing this?_

 _Stop it..._

 _I love Mei_

 _I love you as my best friend._

 _So why are you doing this?_

 _What are you trying to find out?_

Harumin stood Yuzu up and pushed her against her bedroom door. Their kiss became rougher. Yuzu pushed her away.

"Harumin... why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you!"

Mei froze outside the front door. She heard Harumin confess to Yuzu. She stood motionless.

 _No... I can't lose Yuzu... not now... not when I need her the most..._

"Why?! Am I not good enough!? You're not seeing anyone? Right? So why can't I be with you!?"

 _Yuzu... tell her no... tell her you love me... please... tell me you want me by your side... tell her everything... tell me I'm yours..._

"I-I'm not seeing anyone..."

 _No... Yuzu... please..._

"Do you not love me!?"

 _Please... Yuzu... say no... I love you... I love you, Yuzu. I love you with every fiber of my being... I can't stand leaving you... so please tell me the same thing._

"I love you Harumin-"

Harumin pressed her lips against Yuzu's before she could finish.

Mei's tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall.

 _I love you... I love you so much Yuzu... I want to tell you... I want to hold you and say I love you until your ear falls off... I want to wear our rings on our fingers for everyone to see... I was selfish... saying your kiss wasn't enough... I know now... what it's like without the warmth of your kiss... please Yuzu don't leave me..._

Harumin held Yuzu tightly. Her arms wrapped around her waist.

 _Mei... where are you?_

Mei remembered every moment she spent with Yuzu, when they first met, when they first kissed, when Yuzu put her ring on her finger, when they went to the festival, she remembered how she felt seeing Yuzu and her In a wedding dress.

 _Mei..._

Tears rolled down Harumin's cheeks as she kissed Yuzu. She began undressing Yuzu.

"I- I can't-"

Harumin wasn't listening.

 _Mei's going to break your heart... I won't let it happen..._

"S-stop it, Harumin"

 _I can't stop, Yuzu... I'm sorry..._

Their clothes littered the ground around their feet. Harumin held Yuzu hand and felt the ring around her finger.

"Don't, Harumin... please..."

 _I'm sorry Yuzu..._

Harumin stripped her finger of the ring and dropped it on the floor. Yuzu turned away from Harumin, but she could see the sadness in her face.

 _Stop it... don't make that face... if you really love Mei then stop me... hit me... slap me... say no... please... do something..._

"Hurry up and leave..."

Harumin clenched her teeth and pushed Yuzu into her room.

Mei opened the door and stepped inside.

The light had reflected off of Yuzu's ring.

She ran over to it and fell on all fours.

 _I should've worn the ring every chance I had..._

 _I should've kissed her every chance I had..._

 _I should've shown her how much I loved her every chance I had..._

Mei picked up the ring and held it to her chest, she cried. The pain of losing Yuzu was too much for her.

 _I love you._

 _I love you, Yuzu._

 _I love you so much it hurts._

 _I could never have you... yet I want to stay with you... this nightmare was your idea._

 _If you hadn't made me kiss you that day..._

 _I would've never fallen in love..._

Mei stood up and faced the door of the bedroom.

 _I love you, Yuzu... I love you... and it hurt that I couldn't tell you... that's why..._

Mei pushed open the door.

"YUZU!"

Mei ran over to Yuzu and pushed Harumin out of the way. Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu and kissed her. Tears soaked their faces.

 _Why Mei? Why are you here? Why did you come back? Why would you do this to Yuzu?_

"I love you, I love you so much, Yuzu."

"M-Mei...

 _Yuzu..._

Harumin ran out of the bedroom, grabbed her clothes and left.

 _I'm so sorry Yuzu... I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from breaking your heart._

Mei held Yuzu ever so tightly. She refused to let go of her.

"I don't like it when you cry, Mei..."

Her words only made her cry harder.

"Hey...stop crying. I'm here."

 _I can't..._

"I'll never leave you, Mei. So don't you ever leave me okay?"

 _I'm so sorry Yuzu..._

Mei looked up at Yuzu's face.

Her face was a mess of tears and hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

" I promise."

Mei cried, she cried harder than ever before.


	4. Days gone by

How long has it been since she left? Almost a year now.

Almost a year spent alone in this room. Almost a year spent in sleepless nights. It's our last year in high school.

And all she left me was a note and the words "I love you."

 _I'm so stupid... I should've never fallen in love with her..._

Harumin had taken Mei's place in her absence. She comforted Yuzu but she knew she couldn't heal her.

She tried everything to take her mind off of Mei.

Nothing worked. She could tell she still loved her and that she would never feel that way with her. She knew she only held her hand because she would be lost, she knew she only kissed her because she didn't want to forget, she knew she only fucked her so she would remember her warmth. She knew she meant nothing to her compared to Mei. She knew she was only a bitter reminder of what she lost and yet she couldn't leave Yuzu.

Every night Yuzu would stay awake waiting for the day Mei would return. She never did. Not one letter. Nothing.

She'd cry into Kumagoro until she fell asleep. She had kept her ring hoping to put it back on her finger. She'd always make extra food and put it in the fridge, hoping that when she'd wake up it would be gone. Nothing. Everything hurt her. Everything was reminded her of what she lost.

"Good morning, Yuzu."

Harumin was waiting for her outside the school gates.

"Good morning, Harumin."

The dejected tone of her voice broke her heart.

Harumin walked over and hugged her.

"I love you."

The words echoed in Yuzu's head.

Harumin grabbed her hand and pulled her along to class.

Tears welled up, blurring Yuzu's eyes. She looked at Harumin holding her hand and for a split second looked up and thought Mei was the one holding her hand.

She quickly rubbed her eyes, and sniffed. She put on a broken smile as she entered the school.

Gramps had returned to the school during Mei's absence

and even he couldn't ignore Yuzu's sadness.

He knew the change in Mei was her doing, and yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. But this was the reality, this is what it meant to bear the Aihara name.

Udagawa fidgeted with the box while he waited for Mei.

He took one last glance at the ring inside.

 _I hope you make the right decision..._

"Why did you call me here?"

It was Mei. She stood there in the sunshine looking like a goddess, her pale, soft skin complemented. A dark shadow had been cast over her face. But it wasn't enough to hide her sadness.

"Listen... I'm not really good at these kinds of things... since it was our marriage was arranged... getting down on one knee seems kind of awkward..."

He walked towards Mei.

"I wanted you to have this..."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, diamond encrusted ring. The ring was indeed beautiful, but guilt tore apart Mei. She never forgot that she left her ring with Yuzu. This killed her. She wanted Yuzu to put the ring on her finger. Not anyone else.

"I lo-"

 _*SLAP*_

"SHUT UP!... shut up..."

Mei was crumbling, she wanted to go back to Yuzu, she wanted to feel her warm embrace, she wanted to taste her lips.

And so she ran.

Udagawa smiled and closed the box.

 _You've finally made your own decision... I hope whoever she or he is... I genuinely hope they can make you happy..._

Mei ran and didn't stop. The sunshine disappeared and clouds gathered. The wind became cold and all she could think about was Yuzu.

It began snowing. Yuzu was making her way out of the school gates. She looked up and felt the flakes land softly on her face.

 _It's not as cold as my room._

Mei could see the school building. She wasn't far. Her heart pounded. She wanted to see Yuzu one more time.

 _Wait for me... Yuzu._

"Hey! Yuzucchi! It's snowing!"

Harumin wasn't far behind Yuzu. She ran towards her.

"Hey-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Her standing at the gates. Out of breath, staring at Yuzu.

 _Mei..._

Mei's grandfather stepped outside and saw Mei.

 _What is she doing here... shouldn't she be with Udagawa?_

"YUUUZUUU!!!"

The scream snapped Yuzu out of her trance.

 _Mei?_

She looked down to see her, her face was red, wet with tears, her hair was a mess, yet, she's the most beautiful girl Yuzu's ever met.

 _Mei..._

Mei ran over to Yuzu.

 _Stop..._

Mei grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Her tongue entertwined with hers, her hand moved up and held her head, her soft, blonde hair. She refused to let Yuzu pull away from her.

"Mei!"

The three turn to Mei's grandfather. Yuzu stood silently, Harumin looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to say anymore and ran.

 _I could never have loved you the way she did..._

"Grandfather..."

"Mei what is the meaning of this!?"

Mei looked at Yuzu. Her face was a mess of makeup and tears. She looked beautiful. She watched her for a moment while the snow fell around them and whispered

"I love you..."

Mei pulled her back in and kissed her. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She was with Yuzu again and that's all that mattered. Without saying another word she grabbed Yuzu by the hand and dragged her back home.

Mei's grandfather stood in the snow. Not knowing what to do.

click*

The familiar clicking of their door. The walls, the kitchen, Kumagoro, still sat there like he always did.

"Yuzu-"

"Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean? I came back for you! I came back because I love you."

"Fuck you! If you loved me you would've told me! If you loved me you never would've left! If you loved me you wouldn't have made that promise!"

"I had no choice!"

"Bullshit! Yes you did... yes you fucking did..."

"Do you think I wanted to go away from you? I loved you, you were mine and I was yours!"

 _You left me... I was so alone... every time I turned over I thought I'd see you sleeping... I'd steal a kiss or touch your hair... but you were never there..._

Mei stepped towards Yuzu.

"I love you Yuzu! Nothing in this world can change that!

And this time... I mean it... I'm never going to leave you-"

 _*SLAP*_

"Don't... don't lie to me..."

Mei touched her cheek. It stung. It hurt.

 _You're so unfair..._

"You left me... without saying a word... and you think you can just come back!? Fuck you..."

"I'm sorry Yuzu..."

"I loved you... you were all I had... then you disappear...

Did you even consider my feelings? I was so alone I came back to Harumin... to fill the void you left me..."

Yuzu grabbed Mei and kissed her.

 _Fuck you... you're so unfair..._

Mei attempted to put her hand on Yuzu but she slapped it away. Yuzu pushed Mei onto the kitchen table.

"Y-Yuzu-"

"Shut up..."

Yuzu pushed Mei on her back and removed her sweater.

Mei reached out again and again Yuzu moves her hand away. She tore Mei's shirt open.

 _Why are you so beautiful?_

Yuzu kissed her neck and touched Mei's body.

 _It's been so long since I felt you..._

"Yuzu-"

Another slap but Yuzu hugged Mei again.

"I don't want to lose you anymore!"

Rage swelled up inside Yuzu. She wasn't letting go of Mei. Not this time.

 _Fuck you... I'm going to make sure you never leave me... I'm going to make sure you know... that you belong to me..._

Yuzu picked Mei up and carried her into their bedroom.

Yuzu threw her on the bed. Instead of trying to stop Yuzu, Mei let her have her way. Yuzu stared at her.

 _I can't stop now... I have to make sure... I won't let her leave this time..._

Yuzu flipped up Mei's skirt. She caressed her.

 _You're mine... no one else's._

Yuzu spanked Mei as hard as she could.

"I'm gonna make sure you never leave me again..."

Mei bit the sheets.

Another volley of slaps.

"You're fucking mine..."

Another volley.

Yuzu removed her tie and tied Mei's hands together.

Yuzu pulled away and opened a drawer. Inside was a blindfold a gag, handcuffs and the strap-on Harumin uses on her.

She grabbed all of them and went back to Mei.

 _Im going to make you feel what I felt... those nights without you... the pain that came with them..._


	5. Bittersweet

Note from the Author*

Hi, first of all I'd like to thank everyone for their support. Honestly this fanfic only existed because someone mentioned they wanted a 50 Shades of Mei, fanfic. I delivered. The original intent was to create smut, like hardcore smut and only like 1 or 2 chapters of it. But, at the time of writing I was also re-watching White Album 2, my personal favorite romance anime. The fanfic took a turn for the romantic style. I wasn't expecting do it. But I was in such a mood for feels and I thought why not? Citrus got me in the feels, everything got me in the feels.

But again, even with the change in direction it was welcome and so here we are at the fifth chapter.

However, as many of you might have guessed from the last few lines of the previous chapter, this is going to be hardcore, so bring your tissues. The reason for this was I thought I was straying further from what I had originally intended for this fanfic, yes I like smut, but I'm one hell of a sucker for romance. I won't spoil much more. So! Without further ado, I present the final chapter in this lovely Fanfiction, Chapter 5: Bittersweet!

Yuzu turned Mei over so she was bent over with her face in the pillows.Yuzu cuffed her to the top corners of the bed, blindfolded her and gagged her.

Yuzu put the strap-on on and leaned back. She ran her eyes all over Mei.

 _You're so beautiful..._

The way her back arched, her slender physique, her long, black hair.

 _Of course I'm going to take you back..._

Yuzu leaned over Mei and pushed the toy inside her.

"MMMMHHH!"

Yuzu leaned up to her ear. Her hand followed along her body, up her neck, where she held Mei and whispered.

"I'm going fuck you... I'm going to fuck you so hard... I'm going to carve my name inside your flesh... you'll never forget who you belong to..."

Mei's body shuddered, Yuzu licked her ear and bit the tip of it. Yuzu's ran up through Mei's hair. Still as soft as the first time she's touched it. Yuzu clenched her teeth and pulled Mei's hair back, followed by a forceful thrust of her lower body, slamming the headboard against the wall.

"'MMMMMHHHH!!!"

Yuzu leaned back over and licked Mei's ear. She continued to pound Mei from behind. She watched as Mei's spit started dribbling down from her lips. Her hot breath constantly hitting Mei's ears sent a wave of orgasms through her body.

 _It's not enough..._

Yuzu pulled back and began spanking her again. She spanked her until her skin turned red, spanked her until her hand hurt, not once did she stop fucking her. Yuzu pulled Mei's hair back again, she saw tears run out from under the blindfold.

 _More... more..._

Yuzu spat on her ass. She contemplated her next action, but decided she wouldn't hesitate. She was determined to make Mei hers.

Yuzu pushed her thumb inside her ass and hooked it in. She followed up with another volley of spanks and thrusts, rougher with each hit.

Mei couldn't hold back her moans any longer. Her muffled noises of ecstasy made Yuzu thrust harder and harder.

 _Scream... I'm going to make you mine..._

Yuzu ran her tongue up her back, following her arch. She took her free hand around her hips and rurbbed Mei's clitoris.

"MMMHMMM"

Yuzu fucked her as hard as she could. Mei began shaking, she pulled on her restraints, she bit down hard on her gag. Yuzu pulled back to see her, juice squeezing out from the sides of the toy inside her. Yuzu pulled it out and Mei exploded. Her hot juices spewed all over Yuzu. Before Mei could finish Yuzu pushed the toy back inside and fucked her again. She put two fingers in her ass and spanked her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH!!!"

Yuzu pulled out and another torrent of Mei's juices flooded out. Yuzu was out of breath, Mei slumped down, still twitching from the brutal fucking she's received.

 _I love it... you're being so rough with me and I love it..._

 _Please... Yuzu... break me..._

Yuzu uncuffed her from the bed, turned her over and cuffed her again. She opened Mei's legs and stared at her for a minute. Mei was drooling uncontrollably, tears ran down her face from under the blindfold.

Yuzu lifted her leg up, softly caressing it, she brought Mei's foot up to her face. She licked the sole of Mei's foot.

Mei's pulled on her restraints again, her back arched as Yuzu ran her tongue between her toes. She sucked on each one. Seeing her body react was a sight Yuzu adored.

She pushed her leg aside and positioned herself in between her legs. Yuzu lifted her waist up to her face, Mei wrapped her legs around her neck as Yuzu licked her rewards off of Mei.

 _More! Give me more Yuzu!_

Yuzu let Mei drop back down, not wasting any time Yuzu pushed the toy back inside. She pressed her body against Mei, they could feel each others sweat and the heat from their bodies. Yuzu grinded into Mei, she leaned towards her ear so Mei could feel every breath. She kissed her neck and groped her breasts.

Yuzu pulled back and grabbed Mei by her thighs and slammed into her.

"MMMMMHHHHH!!"

 _I want to hear you scream..._

Yuzu removed Mei's gag.

"MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME MORE YUZU!"

The words stunned Yuzu. For a moment, it was like Yuzu fell in love with Mei for the first time.

SLAP*

"Shut your fucking mouth..."

Yuzu kissed her and Mei kissed her back. She pulled away and put one hand on the headboard and another around her throat. Yuzu breathed heavily.

"I'm gonna make sure you never fucking leave me!"

Yuzu slammed into Mei, over and over. Their thighs slapped against each other. Yuzu's pounding was so forceful, Mei's head hit the headboard.

"AAAAHHHH!!! MORE!!! MORE!!!"

Mei begged and Yuzu delivered. Mei screams filled the air, her screams had only made Yuzu fuck her harder and harder. Mei's toes curled from the pleasure, she pulled on the restraints so hard it left marks on her wrists.

"Y-YUZU! AHHH!!! IM-IM- AHHHH!!!!!"

Yuzu removed Mei's blindfold. Mei looked up at Yuzu and began blacking out. Yuzu was gripping her throat with both hands tightly, she struggled to breathe. She could feel Yuzu's anger with every thrust.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

They screamed together as Mei came. The two were out of breath, Yuzu let go of Mei and collapsed on top of her. She pulled the toy out from under her, removed it from herself and watched as Mei soaked the sheets even further. Yuzu could feel Mei shaking, she uncuffed her and her arms fell lifelessly to the sides. Mei didn't have the strength to even touch Yuzu. Yuzu wiped the tears away from Mei's face and kissed her.

"Don't ever come home late again..."

Yuzu pulled herself up alongside Mei and cradled her in her arms. They held each other until they fell asleep.

Yuzu shot up, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

 _Mei..._

She turned over, thinking Mei was gone again but there she was, sleeping.

 _Mei..._

Tears streamed down Yuzu's face. She was still there, as if she never left. Yuzu watched her sleep.

 _She's so cute while she's asleep._

Yuzu touched her hair and brushed it gently, she leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Y-yuzu..."

 _She's sleep talking again..._

"Yuuuzuuu..."

 _Im here Mei..._

 _"Yuzu..."_

 _What is it?..._

"Will..."

"You..."

 _Mei..._

"Marry me..."


	6. Epilogue: Resolution

"Jeez... you two are inseparable."

Yuzu pushed a spoonful of ice cream up to Mei's face.

"Say ahhh!"

Mei opened willingly as Yuzu drove the spoon into her mouth.

 _It's been a while since Mei returned. Yuzu has never been happier, but still Yuzu and I are back on normal terms again. Sure, I'm bummed about it, but it was probably for the best. I don't want to spend the rest of the year alone without my Best Friend._

"Hey. Taniguchi-senpai? You know it's rude to stare."

Matsuri was busy filling her mouth with strawberry parfait. She stopped for second, took a spoonful and pushed it to Harumin's face.

"Here."

Harumin looked at her. Matsuri noticed her very slight twinge of jealousy towards Mei and Yuzu.

"C'mon, my arms are getting tired."

Harumin reluctantly opened her mouth and let Matsuri feed her.

 _I ordered the same as her, but for some reason it tastes better..._

The two watched Yuzu and Mei as Yuzu leaned over to Mei's ear to whisper. What she said clearly made Mei flustered.

"E-excuse me... I need to go to the bathroom."

Mei got up and excused herself from the table and headed towards the bathroom, looking back to Yuzu before she entered. The two noticed Yuzu bite her bottom lip, waiting for a few more moments before also excusing herself from the table and going to the bathroom.

"Honestly, those two aren't even being subtle anymore." Harumin sighed. She twirled her spoon around in her parfait. She looked at Matsuri and looked away when she noticed she was also staring at her.

"You could also try being a little more subtle too, Taniguchi-senpai. You practically scream 'I'm Jealous!' every time I look at you."

"I'm not jealous! And what do you mean by 'Every time you look at me'?"

"It means what i said, every time i look at you, you're all sad because you don't have what they have."

"So what?"

Matsuri stared at her and she could feel it.

"Hey... Harumin- _onee san_..."

She felt Matsuri run her hand along her thigh.

"Wh-what are you-"

Matsuri pushed herself up to Harumin's face and whispered.

"I love you, Harumin- _onee san_..."

Harumin X Matsuri Continued on the next series! Citrus: Strawberry Sweet!

author note*

The highly anticipated HaruMatsu ship is here, well, abridging to it, I suppose.

Decided to use a more "original" title and not a meme template one.

Is this the last time we see Yuzu x Mei?

No, most definitely not, they are the one OTP to rule them all. I definitely need to write something a little more "romantic" with the two, and as for the upcoming series they will make an appearance.

3p where?

No idea. I can't come up with an intense 3p that'll have readers reeling. If and when i do, it will probably be on a different series, which is just a bunch of hardcore smut one shots or something of the likes. These ones that have substance take time. Which I, unfortunately, do not have a lot of. That being said that series is just gonna be sex and blue balling etc. AND WILL ALSO BE TASTEFUL OF COURSE. With different ships.

That's all. Please, do, follow me so you know when the next series goes up!


End file.
